A conventional combination padlock includes a plurality of dials rotatably mounted in a housing of the padlock having arabic numbers annularly formed on each dial to be visually observed for unlocking or locking the lock. However, a small combination padlock such as for travel purposes may have a small volume or tiny space on the lock body to show the combination numerals on the dials, thereby causing a difficult or unclear observation for reading the small numbers printed on the dials and increasing the inconvenience for unlocking or locking the combination lock.
Also, conventional padlocks, whether operated by a combination mechanism or key typically include a "U" shaped hasp which is released from the lock body by the locking mechanism at one end of the "U" permitting the "U" shaped hasp to rotate about the fixed end so that the user can place the hasp through the article to be locked. The "U" shaped hasp is then rotated back into alignment with the lock body and the hasp is pushed home to lock it in place. These operations can be clumsy or cumbersome, sometimes requiring both hands to hold the lock, the hasp, and perhaps the articles to be locked to permit this locking and unlocking operation.
The lock in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,959 shows a "U" shaped shackle 61 which moves linearly away from the lock body to expose a relatively narrow throat between the fixed shackle portion 11 and the opening end 611 of the movable shackle. While this simplified movement may enhance unlocking and locking the shackle 61, the relatively small space between the open ends of the fixed and movable shackle limit the size of the items which can be locked by the lock.
Also, conventional padlocks have a body portion that comprises an assembly of two or more parts to form a generally opaque and hopefully sturdy body to contain the combination or key operated tumbler mechanisms. Such lock bodies do not lend themselves to include written information, such as ownership information, as would normally be included on a "luggage tag" or the like. Hence, such a conventional combination lock, while it may work on a luggage piece, for example, would still require the user to identify the luggage with a separate luggage tag. It would be desirable for a luggage lock to also hold ownership information. It would be further desirable to have the luggage lock secure such ownership information so that only persons having the combination to open the lock can access or otherwise alter the information contained on the lock body.